uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Ushiromiya
is the daughter of Krauss and Natsuhi. She is eighteen years old and is not interested in matters of the family inheritance. She dislikes her parents at times, but still shows concern for them. If Krauss does inherit the Ushiromiya family fortune, she will become the heiress of the Ushiromiya family (strictly speaking, a future husband). Jessica was born with weak bronchi and frequently has asthma attacks. Jessica is shown in Turn of the Golden Witch and Alliance of the Golden Witch to be skilled with brass knuckles. She has very strong feelings for Kanon to the point of even sacrificing her own life for him. Relationships *Krauss Ushiromiya - father *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - mother *Lion Ushiromiya - step-sibling (Miracle fragment only) *George Ushiromiya - cousin *Battler Ushiromiya - cousin *Maria Ushiromiya - younger cousin *Shannon - friend *Kanon - love interest *Ange Ushiromiya - youngest cousin Appearance Jessica is a very pretty young girl. Her blonde hair is rather curly and usually tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes are black in the original Visual Novel, but became somewhat greyish-blue in the anime and clearer blue in the PS3 version. She has a fair skin and a slender figure. Most of the time, she wears a blue jacket with a white blouse and a red tie underneath, combined with a red miniskirt, knee-length sockings and black shoes. She wears the One-Winged Eagle on her sleeve. Her sleeves are somewhat over her hands in all of the series. Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Missing. Even though she was beckoned to the long-awaited Golden Land, all the magic ended up vanishing because of one fool who didn't believe in the Witch. Afterwards, she was torn to pieces and eaten by the demons, and went to hell. Turn of the Golden Witch Death She was found in her own room inside the mansion, with an icepick-type murder weapon piercing her back. At least in her last moments, she was together with the person she loved so much. She surely was happy. Banquet of the Golden Witch Missing. She was surely joined with Kanon in the Golden Land. They both apologized for their cowardice, and communicated their true and honest feelings. And they hugged each other until the last moment. Afterwards, she was chewed to pieces by the demons, and went to hell. It's alright. Kanon is with her. Alliance of the Golden Witch Death Her body was found in her room on the second floor of the mansion. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was murdered with something like a powerful gun. She was smashed by her own attack due to George's counter-offensive specialized barrier. End of the Golden Witch Death Her body was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was slashed open by a sharp knife. The wound is very deep, so anyone can easily see that she definitely died. Dawn of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game's suspension. Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre Death She has been killed by Kyrie. After Kyrie missed a shot in her head, Kyrie smashed Jessica's face with the rifle. Twilight of the Golden Witch In Bernkastel's game she survives till the end and is killed by Rudolf, Kyrie, and Battler. Trivia *When Jessica was about to kill Kyrie during the love trial, her eyes changed to having cat pupils, this was a common trope in Higurashi when a female character was viewed as insane by the reader. *In Ougon Musou Kyoku, one of Jessica's alternate color palettes gives her the color palette of Natsuhi. *She knows how to play the electric guitar. *She is nicknamed 'Jessie' by her friends and classmates. *In the anime, manga, original Visual Novel, and PC versions of Ougon Musou Kyoku, Jessica is dressed as Marisa Kirisame while singing or performing her Meta Special. **In the console ports of the Visual Novel and Ougon Musou Kyoku the outfit is replaced by an original outfit most likely because of copyright issues. **In Pachi-Slot Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, she and her band wore Angel Mort uniforms. *Her birthday is on 8/25 and her blood type is O. Gallery Ushiromiya_Jessica1.jpg|Jessica in ~Rondo~ Ushiromiya Jessica2.jpg|Jessica's anime concept Ushiromiya Jessica8.png|Jessica's cosplay outfit Ushiromiya Jessica6.png|Jessica's school uniform Ushiromiya Jessica4.jpg|Jessica fighting Ronove Ushiromiya Jessica5.jpg|Jessica at her school, performing Jessica.jpg|Jessica in the original PC game Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon-jessica.png|Jessica as she appears in Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon-jessica-fullbody.jpg|Full-body artwork of Jessica in Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon-jessica-marisacosplay.png|Jessica cosplaying as Marisa Kirisame from Touhou Project Ushiromiya Jessica3.jpg|Jessica's portrait Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family